


What are the odds?

by SilverSickle30304



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekchen - Freeform, ChanSoo - Freeform, Chando, Chenbaek - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo would like to think that he had a normal life, but that all changes when he happens to bump into the famous rapper, Park Chanyeol, someone who Kyungsoo cannot stand and frequently running into him is not helping...not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When Kyungsoo thinks of rappers, he cant help but think of egotistical celebrities that have no regard for others, but that might change when he bumps into Chanyeol, a rapper whose image does not necessarily convey his true personality.

Kyungsoo likes to think that he had a normal life. Wait, no ‘likes’ is the wrong word, he _does_ live a normal life. He works the afternoon shift at a local coffee house, he attends a modest university, and he has a sufficient amount of friends. He likes his comfortable life style, even if his friends can be such a handful at times, but he still cherishes them, speaking of friends, one of his closest friends, Baekhyun, was currently calling him. Normally, he wouldn’t answer calls at six in the morning on Saturday’s. He still had time to sleep before he had to get up, but he answered anyways. He lazily searched for his phone on his nightstand. After the fourth ring, he was starting to get really irritated and forced himself to fully get up to look for the damn phone. After a few seconds he was able to find the damn contraption.

“What Baekhyun? It’s six in the morning for goodness sake!” he said irritated. He could tell it was Baekhyun calling because of the stupid ringtone the said friend had put on his phone.

“Hello to you too Kyungsoo and yes, I’m fine thank you for asking,” said Baekhyun sarcastically on the other line. Kyungsoo huffed in irritation. “I will hang up right now, if you don’t answer my question,” replied Kyungsoo. It was far too early to deal with Baekhyun shenanigans.

“Relax sheesh. You’re up for the morning shift,”

“What? What do you mean? I don’t start until one in the afternoon,” said Kyungsoo.

“Well it looks like you have the morning shift as well. Both Sehun and Lay had to go somewhere for the week, so get up and get over here,” said Baekhyun as Kyungsoo could hear him yawn. Kyungsoo contemplated whether or not he should get up. It was freezing outside and his apartment was really warm, but he wound up getting up after all because he didn’t want to lose his job. He quickly took a shower, put warm clothes on, and dashed out the door.

By the time he got to the shop it was already 6:35. He could see Baekhyun waiting outside with a huge jacket. “It took you long enough,” he said.

”You didn’t have to wait for me. Don’t you have the keys?” he asked. Knowing Baekhyun, he probably forgot them at home. “I didn’t bring them with me. By the time I got here I barley realized that I forgot them and I didn’t want to walk all the way back, so here I am waiting for you,” he said sheepishly. Of course leave it to Kyungsoo to be the responsible one. He pulled out the keys and unlocked the door. Kyungsoo was still sleepy, but he had to shake off the wariness. The perks of working at a coffee shop were that he could get anything he wanted for free.

“Do we even get customers this early?” asked Baekhyun as he the lights.

“Obviously, some people work really early in the morning, so yeah,” replied Kyungsoo as he flipped the sign by the door from closed to open. They were now in business. Kyungsoo didn’t work in the mornings, so he just went by his afternoon routine.

“Are we the only one’s coming in this early,” he asked Baekhyun.

“Nope, I called Kai. He should be here in a while,” answered Baekhyun as he the small radio on.

The cafe was instantly overcome with the sound of the radio host. _Park_ _Chanyeol, famous rapper/ singer- song writer has arrived at…_

‘Ugh,’ Kyungsoo thought. He didn’t want to hear about this guy this early in the morning. It was bad enough that he had to constantly hear from him by his friends on his afternoon shifts, but at six in the morning, he couldn’t do it. He quickly switched the station.

“Hey!” said Baekhyun. “I was listening to that,” he said. Kyungsoo was the only one out of his whole groups of friends who didn’t much care for the so called Park Chanyeol. He didn’t much care for rap music. He much preferred classical, slower songs.

“You can stalk him another time, but right now we have to work.” said Kyungsoo.

“I don’t know why you dislike him so much? He’s no Chen, but I still like his music,” said Baekhyun as he tried to put the station back on, but he was too late, they were talking about other things.

“Rappers act like they have the world in the palm of their hands, they’re egotistic and Baek you are overly obsessed with Chen, are you sure you’re even going to meet him,” he said. He didn’t mean to say it with malice, but Kyungsoo much preferred to keep things at a realistic level. It was the best thing to do.

“You’re just grumpy because you have no taste in music,” Baekhyun said as he stuck his tongue out. Kyungsoo scoffed as he heard the door open and in walked Kai.

Kai took one look at Baekhyun before hs spoke. “Baekhyun sticking your tongue out if not professional,” he scolded.

“But Kai, he switched the station when they were talking about Chanyeol.  And he said that Chanyeol was egotistical!” said Baekhyun as he started to turn on the coffee machine. Kai looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Well, in that case,” said Kai as he too stuck his tongue out at Kyungsoo. Great not only did he have to morning shift, but he had it with two of Chanyeol’s biggest idiot fans, great just great.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning shift was quite pleasant for Kyungsoo, something he couldn’t quite say for the afternoon one. He almost always had to deal with rude people in the afternoon and he absolutely hated it, Kyungsoo was in a bad mood.  He was tired, no, exhausted. He had been running from table to table trying to satisfy a bunch of ungrateful customers.  It was around eleven in the morning and the rest of the employees had already arrived to do their own jobs.

“Baekhyun, Kai, did you hear?” he could hear Xiumin shout excitedly.

“No, hear what?” they responded.

“Chanyeol, he just checked in at the Leighton, we’re practically like twenty minutes away from him,” he said excitedly.

“What? I didn’t know because  _someone_ changed the station before I could hear it,” said Baekhyun while glaring at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and focused on helping the customer in front of him.

“I wonder if we’ll get to see him around here?” he heard the three males whispering.

“Xiumin, Kai, and Baekhyun, this is not the time to be talking about such things,” he heard their boss Junmyeon say. Kyungsoo released a sigh of relief.

“Thank you,” he said to Suho.

Kyungsoo was back to focusing on the customer in from of him. The rest of his shift revolved around tending to customer and dealing with the three fanboys he called friends. He glanced at the clock, time flew by quick, It was already nine at night. He left the counter when he finished with his last customer and headed to grab his belongings. He waited in the employee room for Baekhyun and Kai.

“Kyungsoo come with us,” he turned to see Baekhyun clocking out.

“Where?” he asked.

“To see if Chanyeol is still there,” he answered. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. He was not going to spend his free time stalking some guy. “I’ll pass,” he said.

“But Kyungsoo, he’s around here,” said Baekhyun. Kyungsoo was not going to go and that was final.

“No thank you,” he said as he carelessly shoved his phone in his pocket and left the employee room. He had a huge headache at the moment.

He said goodbye to the others and he was out the door in a few seconds.  His apartment wasn’t all that far. It was a couple of blocks away, so he took his time walking there. He liked to enjoy the scenery around him.  It was always peaceful when he walked home at this time, but for some reason today the streets were flooded with people. Kyungsoo was quite claustrophobic, so he made the decision to take a different route.

 He tried to make a turn to the other street, but the people around him kept on pushing and pushing. He tried his best to not shout at the bystanders. Once he successfully was able to disentangle himself from the crazy mob, he took a deep breath. If he hurried he could have time to read the book he had in his bag. He rushed to his apartment, but was knocked to the ground by a stranger. He drew a shaky breath. Great… just freaking awesome.  

“Watch where the fuck you’re going,” he said angrily. He looked up at the stranger and couldn’t help but feel like he had seen him before. But whether he knew him or not, the fact that this practical giant knocked him to the ground was  _not_ okay. He looked at the ground and saw that his belongings were scattered on the floor. His headache had gotten even worse now.

“Oh sorry I didn’t mean to bump into you,” said a deep voice, but Kyungsoo didn’t pay any mind to him. He furiously grabbed his things. The stranger tried to help him up, but Kyungsoo refused to accept his help. Today was not his day. He looked at the person in front of him and couldn’t shake the feeling that he recognized his voice.

“Hey, are you okay,” said the person. He gave him a once over. He was wearing sunglasses with a turtle neck and a large coat.

“Yes, but next time, watch where you’re going,” he said as he stepped aside and walked back to his apartment.

* * *

Chanyeol didn’t like being crowded around so many people. He felt like he was being caged in. He hated it, but it all came with being a celebrity. He hand a couple days off to himself and he didn’t want to be cooped in his hotel, so he decided to go out for a while. The only problem was that there was a mass amount of people outside his hotel and he didn’t know how he was going to go out without being seen.  Usually that was what he needed a body guard for, but he just wanted to be by himself for today, so he left without warning anyone. He was going to be serious trouble for that, but right now he didn’t care. He stepped out of his room and decided to use the back entrance where the employees would come in from.  It was a perfect exit. No one would spot him and he could go without being seen. It was dark outside, so he could leave without being spotted.

He was lucky enough to exit without being seen by the hotel staff. He turned to an empty street and began to walk at rushed pace. He couldn’t yet say he was free to walk around aimlessly. He would have to go a bit farther until he could make sure he wasn’t being followed by fans or the paparazzi. He didn’t see where he was going until he collided with someone.  He didn’t register what happened until he heard a tiny ‘ _uff ‘_ from the person he had managed to knock down.  

‘ _Damn’_ thought Chanyeol. He thought that this person was probably a fan who managed to find him, but the fear of being caught was washed away when he heard the stranger curse at him.

“Watch where the fuck you’re going,” he heard the person. He didn’t seem to recognize him, which was a good thing.

“Oh sorry I didn’t mean to bump into you,” he said apologetically. He could tell that the smaller male was pissed off.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Chanyeol offered to help the other up, but the other male refused.

“Yes, but next time, watch where you’re going,” he heard him reply. All that was going on through Chanyeol’s mind was _‘Wow, this guy’s feisty.’_ Normally, when he was out and about, everyone managed to recognize him, but here was this guy who didn’t seem to know who he was, not that he was complaining. He was about to apologize again, but the stranger was already leaving. Chanyeol just stayed in his spot. He looked to the ground and saw that the stranger had forgotten to pick up his book. Chanyeol reached to pick it up and when he turned to give it back the stranger was gone. Chanyeol opened the front cover.

‘ _Property of Do Kyungsoo’_ he read.  Along with it he found a name tag from  _Suho’s coffee house._ Chanyeol knows where the place is because he drove passed it on the way to the hotel.  It was getting really dark already. He guesses he’ll have to walk around another time. He first walked to the coffee shop where Kyungsoo worked, but there it was already closed and the sign said that they weren’t open on Sunday’s.

_‘I’ll just give It to him on Monday,’_ he thought As he headed back to his hotel. It was already midnight when he returned. He didn’t keep track of time.

“Chanyeol!” he heard his body guard say. Yup, he knew he was in trouble.

“Where were you?” asked his body guard.

“Sorry, I just wanted to walk around,” he said apologetically.

“Then you should have told me,”

“I know, but I wanted to be alone,” he said frowning.

“Chanyeol, I know the fame gets overwhelming to you, but you could have been hurt or something. You can’t just leave,” he scolded him.

“I know I’m sorry,” he replied as he went to his room. He sat by the bed. He didn’t want to be on his phone, so he looked at the book he had in his hands.

_‘The Catcher in the Rye,’_ he read.

‘Well, what the hell,’ he thought as he opened the book and started to read.

* * *

Meanwhile Kyungsoo ran back to where he had bumped into Chanyeol frantically tried to look for his book, but it was nowhere to be found.

‘ _Great,’_ he thought.  _'This was probably bad karma for yelling at that guy_ ' thought Kyungsoo as he kicked the dust on the ground. He felt like crying. First he had to wake up ridiculously early, work the whole day, deal with rude customers, and now he lost his book. Could things get any worse?


	3. Personal Goal

Kyungsoo woke up feeling absolutely terrible. Yesterday was a not so good day. He had dealt with rude customers, bumped into someone, and lost his book. He was never this careless and he didn't just lose things randomly. At least he didn't have the morning shift, he kind of liked it though, but he didn't like the whole waking up early part.

He decided to spend the whole day tearing apart his room in search for the book. He might have brought it home and misplaced it somewhere. The odds were zero to one hundred, but he looked none the less. He looked around his completely destroyed room and decided to put everything back where it belonged. By the time he was finished it was already time for his afternoon shift, so he gathered his belongings and headed out. Maybe today would be a better day?

Chanyeol had a pretty busy day today. Even though he was supposed to have some free time, he still had to do various interviews. He was pretty tired, since he stayed up to read the book he brought home yesterday. That reminds him, he has to return it to him today. By the time he finished the interviews, the day was almost over. He checked his watch, it was almost nine in the night. He could make it in time if he drove, but the car was swarmed by fans and they couldn't get the car out fast enough. It took quite a while for him to convince his body guard to let him walk on foot, but he agreed none the less. He grabbed the book, put on some sunglasses, and he jumped out of the car.

“Meet me next to Suho's coffee house,” he told his bodyguard as his security team managed to give a clear spot to make a run for it, hope fully his fans didn't spot him.

He ran as fast as he could to make it in time, but as he checked his watch, he saw that it was already nine thirty, the coffee shop should be closed already, but he still made a run for it. He thought he heard a screaming crowd, but he excused it as paranoia. He continued to run and again he checked his watch, but like last time he didn't notice where he was going. He felt his body collide with another body and a hot liquid was poured all over him.

“You have got to be shitting me!” he heard a familiar voice say. He looked down at the floor and saw that it was the man from yesterday.

* * *

 

Kyungsoo surprisingly had a pretty laid back day at work today. He dealt with no rude customers and his shift went by quickly. He couldn't wait to go home. All he had to deal with was Kai and Baekhyun's constant shrieks of excitement over that Chanyeol guy. Once his shift was over he quickly clocked out, grabbed a cup of coffee, and went outside. Baekhyun decided to go with Kai again to see if they could come across Chanyeol, which he rolled his eyes at. The chances of meeting him were pretty slim.

He made his way outside and decided to walk it slowly. He was in no rush today. It was proving to be a good day, but boy was he wrong. He was about to round the corner, when he suddenly felt something knock him backwards and his coffee spilled all over. It stung like a bitch. He was about to murder whoever it was.

He looked up to confront the person, when he noticed it was the same goddamn giant from yesterday. He couldn't control his anger now.

“Have you made it your goal to fuck me over?!” he shouted.

The giant man looked at him. “I-I'm sorry, I didn't see where you were and I—“

“Bullshit, this is the second time you've done this. And now look what you've done, i've spilled this stupid coffee all over me!” Chanyeol offered his hand, but was ignored by Kyungsoo who stood up by himself.

“I'm sorry, I was about to—“ he was cut off by Kyungsoo who noticed he was holding something in his hand.

“Is that my book?!” he said incredulously.

“Not only did you bump into me _twice_ , but you also decided to steal my book!”

Now hold on a minute, Chanyeol could be a lot of things, but a stealer he was not.

“Hey now wait a minute. I was not stealing It. I was going to bring it back, which is why I'm here in the—“

“I don't believe you,” said Kyungsoo as he tried to reach for the book, but Chanyeol held it above his hands. This guy was really mean and short tempered.

“You are being really mean right now and I don't appreciate it,” he said.

“Well, I don't fucking care,” was the others response. There it was again. He heard another round of screams, it wasn’t his imagination now. He turned over his shoulder and saw a hoard of fans headed his way.

“Hey are you listening to me?!” said Kyungsoo.

“Give me my—“ Kyungsoo was cut off by Chanyeol who covered his mouth with his hands and dragged him into an alley.

Kyungsoo mind went wild. The audacity of this guy. He kicked and tried to scream, but this guy was stronger than him. After a lot of struggling, he gave up and noticed a hoard of screaming people run past him.

If the guy pulled him in the alley, then the people might have been after him. Who was he anyway. After the coast was clear, Chanyeol finally let him go. Kyungsoo took this chance to rip off his sunglasses.

“Hey!” said Chanyeol as he tried to get back his glasses.

If Kyungsoo was mad then, he was pissed now. “Out of all the people, it’s you who I have to run into?” said Kyungsoo. Damn, that hurt Chanyeol’s pride.

“Hey I—”

“Shut up, just give me my book back,” he said as he still tried to reach for it, but Chanyeol was not going to let that happen.

“I can’t just let you leave, not when I ruined your shirt,” said Chanyeol as he pointed to Kyungsoo’s coffee stained shirt.

Kyungsoo huffed “Well then what the hell do you suppose we do?” he asked crossing his arms.

“Well my apartment is not that far away I can—”

“No.”

“But you haven’t even heard my proposal,” said Chanyeol.

“I don’t have to. The answers no.”

Chanyeol took a deep breath. “Look Kyungsoo—”

“How do you know my name?”

“It was on the front cover of the book,” he said. Kyungsoo was about to speak, but Chanyeol covered his mouth and earned himself a glare.

“Listen to what I have to say. My apartment is close by. I’ll let you have one of my shirts so you won't have to wear that one.”

“Yeah, no thanks,” he said sourly. Chanyeol wanted to scream. This guy was being way too stubborn.

“Why not?”

“Because I don't know you. You could be a rapist.”

“What are you talking about? You know practically said you knew me. I'm Park Chanyeol, I'm a famous rapper.”

“No, what  you are is an arrogant asshole. You're so full of yourself.”

Chanyeol really wanted to smack this guy in the head. Who knew a person could be this stubborn.

“That's not what I meant. I would be a pretty stupid if I were a rapist and celebrity at the same time,” he said as he got back his glasses.

“Only rapists think that way,” said Kyungsoo. He could tell he was annoying him, but he didn't care.

“Okay you know what? I didn't want to pull this card, but you either let me give a change of clothes or I won’t give you your book back,” said Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo stared at Chanyeol for a while. He could just leave and never see him again, but he needed his book back.

 _‘It’s just for today Kyungsoo, then you don’t have too see him anymore,’_ thought Kyungsoo.

“Fine,” he said and Chanyeol smiled at his small accomplishment.

“Okay, follow me,” he said as he spotted his car. Kyungsoo was hesitant to enter, but he did none the less.

“Who’s this?” asked the bodyguard.

“A friend of mine,” said Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo scoffed “Like hell I a—” he was stopped by Chanyeol who covered his mouth again. He gave his bodyguard a nervous look as the bodyguard gave them a suspicious glance.

“Whatever you say,” said the bodyguard as he started the car and drove them to Chanyeol’s hotel. It didn’t take long to get there, which was great for Kyungsoo because he didn’t want to be near Chanyeol. He had heard of his reckless behavior and he didn’t like it one bit.

“We’re here,” said Chanyeol as he got off the car. He waited for Kyungsoo to get off and directed him to his hotel. Once they entered Kyungsoo couldn’t help but be in awe. This was way better then his shabby apartment. Chanyeol saw Kyungsoo’s reaction and smiled.

“Like what you see?” he asked and Kyungsoo quickly wiped the smile off his mouth.

“As if… so are you going to give me a clean shirt or what?” he said impatiently.

“You know, you should be appreciative that I want to do this. Most people would have walked away.”

“Yeah and most people would not have bumped into the same person twice,” said Kyungsoo.

“Okay, okay, I’m going,” said Chanyeol as he gave up trying to converse with the man known as Kyungsoo. After a few minutes he pulled out a clean shirt and handed it to Kyungsoo.

“Are you for real?” said Kyungsoo as he held it out.

“What now?”

“This is huge. How am I supposed to wear this?”

“You haven’t even put it on!”

“I don’t have to, It’s pretty obvious,” said Kyungsoo in a matter of fact voice.

“Would you just put it on, please,” said Chanyeol and to his surprise Kyungsoo didn’t protest. He asked where the bathroom was and Chanyeol pointed to the door at the left side of the room. Once Kyungsoo entered, Chanyeol let himself fall on the couch and close his eyes. He sighed. Arguing with that guy was really tiring.

“Okay I’m done now,” said Kyungsoo as Chanyeol opened his eyes. Chanyeol laughed. The shirt was a bit too big for Kyungsoo, but it kind of looked adorable.

“It’s not funny, jackass. Now that you gave me a clean shirt, I’m going to leave and I’ll find a way to return this to you,” said Kyungsoo as grabbed his book and headed out the door.

“Wait!” said Chanyeol as he blocked the door.

“What now?!”

“Since I ruined your shirt, I’ll get it dry cleaned,” he said as he tried to grab the shirt, but Kyungsoo moved it away.

“No thank you. I can handle it myself,” he said as he moved aside to get to the door, but Chanyeol blocked it again.

“You either let me do this or you won’t leave,” he said. Kyungsoo was fuming inside.

“Fine, fine, whatever, just let me leave,” he said.

“I’ll take you home,” he said, but Kyungsoo was not having that.

“Okay at least let my driver take you,” he said to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo agreed and he left without saying goodbye.

* * *

 

Kyungsoo arrived at his apartment and he could have sworn he saw a flash in the corner of his eye, but he dismissed it as his imagination. He kindly thanked the driver and headed up to his apartment. He couldn't believe how his day went today. He was having such a good day and the person he most despised had to come and ruin it. He wasn’t going to lie, the kindness that Chanyeol showed surprised him, but he wasn’t going to show it, afterall he was the one who ruined his perfectly good day. He shut the door( rather loudly might I add) and looked in the mirror. He looked absolutely ridiculous with the shirt on, but he was too tired to take it off and he fell asleep.

It wasn’t until seven in the morning that he woke up by the sound of someone knocking fiercely on the door. He waited a few seconds before he got up to go open it. He flung the door open and was immediately greeted by a smack to the head by Baekhyun.

“Hey what the hell!” he said while rubbing his head.

“When were you going to tell me?!” said Baekhyun.

“Tell you what?” he said as Baekhyun turned on the TV.

“This,” he said as Kyungsoo looked at the women speaking.

_And on another news, yesterday rapper Park Chanyeol was spotted near Suho’s coffee house with a Mystery man.  Fans who were there at the time say that the two seemed pretty close to one another and they even saw the mysterious male leave the hotel with one of Chanyeol’s shirt. Can this man possibly be linked to the rapper in a romantic wa—”_

Kyungsoo turned off the TV. He didn’t want to hear anymore. “When were you going to tell me you knew Chanyeol, huh? you made us all think you hate him when you really going ou—”

“I’m not going out with him. Baekhyun he ran into me, spilled coffee on me, and offered to give me a clean shirt. That’s it!” he said as he sat down. This could not be happening.

“Well, it certainly doesn't look like it?” he said. Just then Kyungsoo’s phone blew up with tons of messages. Some of them were angry friends demanding why he didn’t say anything and other’s were congratulatory messages.

“Ugh, what am I going to do?” he said as he buried his head in his pillow. Baekhyun sat down next to him and ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to make him feel better.

“Do you think you can get me an autograph?” he asked before he was smacked by Kyungsoo.

“You’re not helping!” he whined. He buried his head in his pillow when he felt his phone ring, but he ignored it.

“Kyungsoo your phone is going off,” said Baekhyun, but Kyungsoo continued to ignore.

“ _tsk_ I’ll answer it then,” said Baekhyun as he answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“...”

“Yes this is Kyungsoo’s phone. Who’s this?”

“...”

“Yeah right? No really who is this?”

“...”

“Wait, are you serious?”

“...”

“Holy shit, I'm like a big fan of yours. And my friend, Kai, is an even bigger fan. Oh and by the way do you know Chen beca-” kyungsoo took this as his cue to take the phone away.

“Hello,”

“Kyungsoo it's Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun whispered excitedly. Yeah right, Kyungsoo didn't even give him his phone number.

 _“Hello? Kyungsoo, this is Chanyeol.”_ Kyungsoo had a feeling that he wasn't calling to inform him that his shirt was ready.

“Why are you calling? No better yet how did you get my number?”

“Kyungsoo ask him if he knows Chen! Ask him” said Baekhyun as Kyungsoo hit him so he could shut up.

_“Uh listen, I think you already know about the press seeing us together right?”_

“Yeah and what hell is that all about?”

_“Look I can't explain over the phone. I sent my driver to pick you up,” he said._

“Wait, I'm not going back th-” he was cut off by Chanyeol.

 _“Look there's no time to argue, so please just come. I'll explain everything when you get here”_ Chanyeol said as he hung up the phone.

Kyungsoo groaned as he hesitantly got up from his bed. “What’s wrong?” asked Baekhyun

“I don’t know, he sent someone to pick me up,” said Kyungsoo as he put on a jacket and his shoes.

“Can I go, please, please, please.”

“Yes, whatever,” he said as they both left the apartment. Kyungsoo opened the door to the front entrance and was meet with a hoard of people who started to take his picture. He couldn’t hear anything but people screaming at him. Some were asking him questions and others were yelling insults at him.

“Move out of the way,” said Baekhyun as he latched on to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo spotted the car from yesterday and wasted no time in jumping in along with an all too excited Baekhyun. The ride to Chanyeol’s hotel was pretty short. Once they got there, the security team immediately ushered them inside.

“Woah, this is way better than your apartment Kyungsoo,” said Baekhyun as Kyungsoo pinched him.

“Ouch, what was that for?” he asked.

“Stop talking.” They entered the main hall and went straight to Chanyeol’s suite. One of the guards knocked and Chanyeol opened the door.

“Kyungsoo-yah!” said Chanyeol.

“Don’t talk as if we’re friends,” said Kyungsoo. Chanyeol smiled sheepishly at him and looked to Baekhyun.

“Who’s this?” Kyungsoo was about to introduce him but Baekhyun beat him to it.

“My name is Byun Baekhyun. I’m Kyungsoo’s best friend,” he said with a proud smile.

“Nice to meet you,” he said as he shook Baekhyun’s hand and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

“What am I here for and why am I in the news?” he said.

“Yeah about that—”

“Is that Kyungsoo?” said a person who Kyungsoo didn’t notice.

“Yeah, uh Kyungsoo this is my manager, Mark. Mark this is Kyungsoo,” he introduced them.

“We need to speak in private,” said Mark as he looked at Baekhyun.

“Oh don’t mind me, I’ll be right over there,” he said as he went to inspect the rest of Chanyeol’s hotel.

“You haven’t answered my question,” said Kyungsoo as the three of them sat down.

“I think some fans managed to track me down and they took pictures of us. I think the press thinks we have something together,” he said as he rubbed the nape of his neck.

“That’s ridiculous. I would never date someone like you!”

“Hey what’s that supposed to mean?” said Chanyeol.

“Exactly what it sounds like. You are an arrogant person who only cares about fame,” said Kyungsoo as he looked him deadpan in the eyes.

“Now you listen here. I don’t know who you think you are but—”

“My gosh If I didn’t know any better I’d say you guys are married,” said Baekhyun who had been eavesdropping.  

“Baekhyun this doesn't involve yo—”

“He’s right, you know. Now that I think about it, this might be good media attention,” Mark said in a thoughtful voice.

“Are you insane?” shouted Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo you don’t have to shout,” said Chanyeol.

“Kyungsoo, that’s your name right,” said Mark as Kyungsoo nodded.

“The press probably already knows your name. This so called hook up is probably all over the news outlets. Your face is known to thousands of Chanyeol fan’s, and some of them are probably angry that you’ve been seen with him, which is not something that we can deny because you’re still wearing his shirt,” he said as all of them turned to look at Chanyeol’s shirt, which Kyungsoo forgot to take off. Kyungsoo blushed as Chanyeol smiled at him.

“It was that comfortable that you couldn’t take it off, huh?” he teased.

“Shut up,” he said as he covered himself with his jacket.

“Anyway,” Mark continued.

“The fans aren’t what they used to be. Instead of wanting to marry their idol, they ship them with other celebrities, and if you’ve been on the web you can see that people have started to talk about how ‘cute’ you guys would look together, but others are raging and they’re out for blood, so the only way we can ensure your safety is if you pretend to date Chanyeol so we can protect you,” he said as Kyungsoo looked to Chanyeol.

“You can’t be serious,” he said. Chanyeol gave him a sympathetic smile.

“He’s right, believe me I don’t want to go out with someone as rude as you, but if it’s for your safety then so be it,” he said. Kyungsoo was about to jump him when Baekhyun touched his shoulder.

“Kyungsoo I think you should listen to them,” he said.  Kyungsoo sighed, he didn’t want to go out with Chanyeol and much less pretend to.

“Can’t we just explain what really happened,” he said.

“No, unfortunately Chanyeol's been given so much negative coverage that they won’t believe it,” he said.

“Yeah, well I wouldn’t either,” muttered Kyungsoo.

“I can hear you, you know,” said Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo was in deep thought. “If I do this, how long will I have to do it for?” he asked.

“A couple of days, maybe a month or two until we figure out how to handle it,” said the manager.

Kyungsoo internally groaned, but he had to do this or else people would be out to kill him. “Okay then fine, but only because I just want to get this over with,” he said.

“Okay, then we’ll talk with Chanyeol’s P.R representatives and when we have a plan we’ll get back to you,” he said as he sat up.

“Now if you’ll excuse me,” he said as he left the room. Only Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol remained.

“How about I give you a ride home?” Chanyeol said. Kyungsoo was about to reject it when Baekhyun interrupted him.

“We would love to,” he said as he pinched Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sighed. “I guess we’ll be needing a ride.”

* * *

 

The ride home was pretty silent, well silent for Kyungsoo since he didn’t utter a word. Baekhyun on the other hand bombarded him with questions. They arrived at his apartment and there were no more reporters, thankfully.

Both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo exited the car. “Oh and one more question. Do you know Chen?” he asked.

“Baek, stop with your obsession already,” whined Kyungsoo as he said goodbye to Chanyeol and he dragged Baekhyun up to his apartment.

Chanyeol waited until they were out of site to go back to his hotel. He smiled to himself. Kyungsoo was really something different.


	4. Bad Boy Image

It had been three day’s since Kyungsoo had been on the news. Thankfully, Suho understood the situation and allowed Kyungsoo to have a few days off of work, besides, with Kyungsoo being in the press and all, Suho’s coffee shop had become really packed all of a sudden. At least something good came out of Kyungsoo’s predicament.

 

Kyungsoo sighed as he stayed in doors. Baekhyun wanted to stay with him, but Suho needed him back at the coffee house, so Kyungsoo was left alone in his apartment. He thought that the press would have left by now, since they seemed to leave yesterday, but unfortunately they came back the next day, waiting until Kyungsoo came out so they could question him about his new  ‘relationship’ with Chanyeol. Kyungsoo gagged at the thought of him dating Chanyeol. He didn’t much care about the whole dating guys aspect, he had dated guys before, but he couldn’t stand having to pretend to date Chanyeol. He knew all about that guy’s image. He remembered he read an article about how he slept with a different girl every night, which began his sudden disinterest in him.

 

He sat in his kitchen as he looked out the window, there weren’t as many photographers as before, but there was enough that could blocked the sidewalk. He sat on his couch and was about to read his book, when he suddenly felt his phone vibrate.  

 

It was an unknown number. “Hello,”

 

“Kyungsoo?” he recognized the voice.

 

“What do you want?” he replied in an annoyed tone.

 

“Gee it’s nice to hear from you too and yes I’m doing fine thanks for asking,” said Chanyeol in a sarcastic voice.

 

“I will hang up right now if you don—”

 

“Okay, okay, look my manager has the strategy already, so we should be at your apartment in a few minutes.”  
 

“What? you can’t just invite yourself over!” said Kyungsoo in a angry voice.

 

“Relax a bit, would you. We’re not even going inside. We’re going to pick you up and we’re heading over to the label company. We’re almost there,”he said over the phone.

 

“And how do you suppose I’ll be able to get in with all those people outside,” he said.

 

“Don’t worry I got you covered,” said Chanyeol. Kyungsoo was about to protest, but the call had already ended. 

 

Kyungsoo hit his pillow. “Stupid. -whack- rich- whack- arrogant jackass,” was all Kyungsoo managed to say as he let out his frustration on his poor pillow. There was no time to fret now.

 

He looked outside the window, waiting until he saw the car to bolt outside. It wasn’t long before he spotted Chanyeol’s car and he was about to make a run for it, when he saw that Chanyeol was getting out of the car and after much struggle, he had managed to enter the apartment. Kyungsoo exited his apartment and met him in the hallway.

 

“This is your grand plan, to enter my apartment,” he said as he rolled his eyes.

 

“No,” said Chanyeol.

 

“There’s a car waiting for us behind the back entrance of the apartment. The car I just came out of is going to serve as a decoy.Now come on,” said Chanyeol as he mentioned for Kyungsoo to follow him.

 

They made their way to the back entrance and entered the car. Kyungsoo politely greeted the driver.

 

“How come I only get the cold shoulder?” whined Chanyeol, but Kyungsoo ignored him for the rest of the ride. Thankfully, the building they were headed to wasn’t packed with photographers, so they were able to walk peacefully into the building. Almost everyone was staring at Kyungsoo, which made him feel uncomfortable.

 

Chanyeol could tell by his expression that he was feeling uncomfortable, so he tried to put his arm around his shoulder. “What are you doing?” asked Kyungsoo as he moved out of his reach.

 

“Just trying to help you be more comfortable is all,” he said as he shrugged. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. They entered through a pair of huge grey doors, as Kyungsoo walked into a massive office. There were already a team of people waiting in chairs as he and Chanyeol sat next to each other.

 

“Let’s begin,” said the man Kyungsoo recognized as Chanyeol’s manager, Mark.

 

“Okay, Kyungsoo this is the labels P.R team and they're here to help with your guy’s current situation.”  Just then a tall man stood up and walked to the drawing board.

 

“This is the head of the P.R team, Mr. Kim,” said Mark.

 

“Alright, so as Mark might have mentioned before, this situation might help to clean up Chanyeol’s image. Closeted artists seem to be what is ‘in’ at the moment. Chanyeol has already explained how you guys happened to meet and we can use this as—”

 

“Wait a minute, you guys are going to market on homosexuality. That’s bullshit.”

 

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol tried to say but Kyungsoo wouldn't let him.

 

“Being closeted is not something to make money out of, it’s a real issue and the fact that you’re willing to make an image out of it sickens me.”

 

“Kyungsoo—”

 

“No Chanyeol, their usung your image to get money. Now I don’t even like you, but even for someone like you that’s cruel.” Chanyeol gave him an amusing look. He had never seen someone talk to him that way and even less his management team.

 

“Mr. Kyungsoo, we assure you, this wasn’t intentional. We wouldn’t have this problem if you hadn't bumped into him.”

 

Ouch, that hurt. Kyungsoo stayed silent, he couldn’t argue against that. Chanyeol took one glance at Kyungsoo before he spoke.

 

“Hey, that was a bit too harsh. I wouldn’t—”

 

“Chanyeol this is on you too. The security guard told us you went out without him,” said Mr. Kim as Chanyeol stopped talking.

 

“Anyway, this is how it’s going to work. You’ll go on a few dates, act like a couple, do couple things, and after, say, a few days or so, you’ll publicly call it quits and you’ll move on with your lives. Chanyeol will go back to being his usual self, you’ll probably gain a tons of new fans, and have more gigs, and Kyungsoo, you’ll go back to whatever it is a barista does.”

 

“Are we clear?” Both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol agreed to it as the P.R team talked about how they could make their relationship look believable, but Kyungsoo wasn’t listening. Mr. Kim wasn’t wrong, in a way, he had a fault to this as well. He snapped out of his thoughts just as the first date was announced.

 

“Your first date will be later on tonight. We’ve already made reservations at a nearby restaurant. Chanyeol will tell you what time he’s going to pick you up. Now lets see how this goes, you two are dismissed.”

 

Both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol walked out of the building with, thankfully, no photographers in sight.

 

“Is he always a dick?” asked Kyungsoo. Chanyeol laughed.

 

“Most of the time yeah,” they stayed silent the rest of the time until Kyungsoo was back at his apartment.

 

“I’ll pick you up around eight yeah?” said Chanyeol and Kyungsoo nodded as he stepped out. He entered through the back entrance and made his way up to his apartment.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe he said that to you,” said Baekhyun as he threw himself on Kyungsoo’s bed.

 

“If I was there, I would have kicked his sorry ass,” Baekhyun said as he tried to lighten up the atmosphere, but it wasn’t working.   
 

“I’m sorry it went that way, but it will be over soon. It’ll be over before you know it,” he said as he sat next to Kyungsoo and patted him on the knee.

 

“Let’s look for something for you to wear,” he said as he opened Kyungsoo closet.

 

“Why? it’s not a real date, so I thought I could just wear what I have on now.”

 

“Uh no, no. You know how many people would kill to go out with him? Kai’s practically raging in jealousy right now. Let me tell you something, I would also be jealous too, if it weren’t for my utmost devotion in my baby Chen.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

 

“Your ‘utmost devotion’ is not healthy Baekhyun. And before you ask, no, I did not ask if he knows Chen, so do not ask,” said Kyungsoo as he walked over to his closet.

 

“Plus, I don’t have anything fancy to wear and nor do I want to wear anything of such sort. I can barely afford to pay for this apartment, so how the hell can I afford fancy attire.”

 

Baekhyun tapped his chin in thought. “How about that red sweater huh, it looks nice on you,” he suggested.

 

Kyungsoo looked through his closet as he found what he was looking for. “This one?”

 

“Yeah that one, put it on.” Baekhyun said as he looked at the time.

 

“It’s already seven forty five. We don’t have enough time, quick,” he said as he licked his thumb and tried to make Kyungsoo presentable.

 

“Eww stop that gross, I can manage my hair,” he said as he pushed Baekhyun off. He went into his bathroom and fixed his hair.

 

Baekhyun pretended to cry. “My baby’s going on his first date.”

 

“I’ve been on dates before.”

 

“I know, but this is your first celebrity date, so let me have my moment.” There was a knock on the door, before Baekhyun practically sprang to answer it.

 

“Well, hello Chanyeol. You got here just in time, now since Kyungsoo’s parents aren’t here, so I have to be the protective friend. So, you have him here by—”

 

“Baekhyun, stop it,” said Kyungsoo as he ripped him from the door. He looked at Chanyeol’s attire and immediately felt self conscious. He was wearing all black, it wasn’t really fancy, but it certainly looked better than what he was wearing. He noticed that Chanyeol had something behind his back.

 

“These are for you,” he said as he took out a bouquet of red roses. Kyungsoo looked at him suspiciously.

 

“What for?”

 

“Can’t I do something nice for my fake boyfriend?” he said as he handed them to Kyungsoo.

 

“tsk whatever,” he said as visibly blushed.

 

“Lets just go,” Kyungsoo said as he handed the roses to Baekhyun to put away and shut the door behind him. As he predicted, the photographers had already packed up and left, which made the journey to the car easier.

 

“Where are we going?” he asked Chanyeol as he hoped in the car.

 

“It’s a surprise,” was all Chanyeol said.

 

“So how exactly are going to make this look real?” he said during the car ride.

 

“You’ve been on dates before right? so just do what you normally do.” he said as they reached their destination. There might not have been photographers at his apartment, but there were a ton of them here.  Chanyeol briskly stepped out of the car and walked over to open Kyungsoo’s door. He reached out to hold Kyungsoo’s hand as he helped him out of the car.

 

“I can get off by myself, you know,” he said, but took his hand none the less.

 

“I know, but we have to act the part, now come on,” he said as he put his arm around Kyungsoo’s waist. Kyungsoo could hear people shouting Chanyeol’s name in every direction. Flashes obscured his vision as he squinted to look clearly.

 

He could feel Chanyeol’s hold tighten around him as people began to push.

 

Chanyeol, how long has this been going on for?

 

Is this only a fling?

 

How long have you known Kyungsoo for?

 

All these questions were being hurled at them. He wasn’t even sure if Chanyeol knew how to answer them.

 

“Just ignore them,” he heard Chanyeol say.

 

They finally entered the restaurant and Kyungsoo was very impressed. He had never even been in a place this sophisticated before. The chandelier probably costed more than his entire apartment.

 

“Name please,” said a waitress at the counter.

 

“Park Chanyeol.”

 

“Right this way,” she said as they were seated near the entrance of the restaurant.

 

Kyungsoo stayed silent for a while, he wasn't really a talker. “I know you don't really like me, but we should at least get to know each other,” said Chanyeol.

 

The food arrived after a while and Kyungsoo didn’t know if he could eat it or not. He had seen various amounts of food, but he had never seen something this weird. This must have been what Chanyeol was into.

 

“What is this?” he asked as he poked the food around.

 

“I don’t know. I’ve never been to these types of restaurants,” Chanyeol said as he shrugged.

 

Wait, what?

 

“Then what the hell are we doing here?!” he asked Chanyeol.

 

“What do you mean what the hell am I doing here? I thought you liked these kinds of things?”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?”

 

“Well, the P.R team said that most people like going out to things like this?”

 

Kyungsoo laughed. Who did Chanyeol think he was? “Chanyeol, even if I did like going to things like these, which I don’t, not everyone has as much money as you to come here.”

 

“Well, then what do we do now?”

 

“There’s a stand by the street over there, but I don’t—”

 

“Let's go then,” said Chanyeol as he jumped up and grabbed Kyungsoo's  hand. They were out of that restaurant in seconds. They walked down the street and neared the food stand. This time Kyungsoo didn't hesitate to order. Once the had what they recognized as actual food, they sat down by the curb and enjoyed their food.

 

“Excuse me sir,” they turned to see an elderly woman walking. She looked homeless and she had two children besides her. Kyungsoo’s heart sunk. He hated being in these situations because he wasn’t rich and he could only give them so much. He was about to offer her his food when Chanyeol took the woman by the hand and walked over to the stand. Kyungsoo could see that Chanyeol had been ordering something and within minutes the woman and children were all eating the food that Chanyeol paid for. This wasn’t the rude and arrogant Chanyeol that Kyungsoo read on the papers.

 

Chanyeol walked back to Kyungsoo and sat next to him. “That was very nice of you” was all Kyungsoo could say.

 

Chanyeol shrugged. “I know you think bad of me because of what you see on the news, but honestly that’s not me.”

 

“Oh,” was all Kyungsoo could say. He tried to ease the tension by asking a few questions.

 

“So um have you done this before? You know, going out with a guy” he asked. He suddenly felt embarrassed.

 

“No, well i’ve never been out with a guy, but i’ll do it just for you,” teased Chanyeol as he bumped into Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo felt a blush rise to his cheeks.

 

“Tsk yeah right. I’ve read how you go out with a different girl almost every night.”

 

“For someone who supposedly hates me, you sure read alot  about me.”

 

“No, I do not. My friends happen to like you, so I’m forced to hear about it,” he said defensively.

 

They both threw away their trash and began to walk. “Aren’t you going to call your driver or something?”

 

“Do you want me to? I just thought we could walk to your apartment.”

 

“I’d rather walk,” said Kyungsoo. He was getting sick of the car rides.

 

“So, I’m curious. Why else don't you like me? did I do you wrong or something. I would have remembered someone like you,” said Chanyeol

 

“That’s exactly why. You flirt with everyone and not to mention your flings every night.”

 

“Okay, I’ll have you know, those girls I supposedly slept with were hired,” he said before he could correct his wording.

 

“So you sleep with prostitutes, that’s even worse!”

 

“No, I mean they’re hired by my P.R team for publicity. I’m supposed to be this hardcore rapper with a bad boy image. I don’t even do anything with them. Yeah, they come to my place, but we only sit there until the time they’re paid for is up.”

 

“Some P.R team you have,” he muttered.

 

A few minutes passed before Chanyeol slowly reached for Kyungsoo’s hand.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked Chanyeol.

 

“I was just trying to uh hold your hand. You know, like a couple.”

 

“There isn’t even cameras around.”

 

Chanyeol looked around. “Oh yeah huh, heh my bad,” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. They arrived at Kyungsoo’s apartment after a while and descended the stairs. Kyungsoo unlocked the door and they both entered. Baekhyun was probably gone by now.

 

Kyungsoo set his keys by the counter and walked into the kitchen with Chanyeol in tow. “It’s not much, but—”

 

“I like it, it’s not too fancy, it’s comfortable,” said Chanyeol as he took a seat on the couch.

 

“So uh you go to work tomorrow or?”

 

“No, I have to go to some classes, but I’m pretty much free after why? do they have something for us tomorrow?”

 

“Uh no, I just thought we could do something tomorrow.”

 

Kyungsoo did a double take. “You want to willingly hang out with me?”

 

Chanyeol shrugged. “Well, yeah, I don’t see why not. I know it’s only been a day, but you don’t treat me like a famous person or anything and I like that. Plus, the only other person I can hang out with is Jongdae, but he’s currently too busy doing concerts so?”

 

“Jongdae?"

 

"Oh, yeah. I think you might know him by his stage name: Chen."

 

“So you do know him?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Huh, I don’t know whether I should tell Baekhyun that?”

 

“Will he go crazy?”

 

Kyungsoo laughed. “Yeah, he’ll go nuts,” he said as Chanyeol smiled at him.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

“Nothing, I just like your laugh. It’s cute.” he said as Kyungsoo blushed.

 

The atmosphere suddebly felt too hot. “I-I think it’s time for you to go,” he said as he rushed him out.

 

“Wait why? did I say something wrong?” said Chanyeol as the door was shut on his face.

 

Chanyeol stared at the door in front of him. “You know Kyungsoo, I think I’m growing on you,” he said as he leaned on the door.

 

“It’s only been a day,” he could heard Kyungsoo say from the inside.

 

“You can’t deny our growing chemistry,” Chanyeol teased as he walked away.

 

Chanyeol didn't walk to far before he took out his phone and dialed Kyungsoo’s phone number.

 

“Hello?"  
 

“You forgot to say goodnight,” said Chanyeol.

 

“tsk Goodnight,” was all he said as the call ended. Kyungsoo should really add Chanyeol’s number on the contact list so he could ignore it when he called.


	5. Ridiclued

Kyungsoo woke up early in the morning to prepare for his morning classes. He looked at the clock as it read 7:30 am. He sighed as he looked at the mirror. Being a music major wasn’t all that easy. He loved singing and he enjoyed making music, but the classes he had to take were stressful most of the time. That’s one thing he hated about the music industry, even if he were to continue with his major, it didn’t guarantee that he would make it in the industry. He wondered how Chanyeol did it?

 

Kyungsoo shook his head as he brushed his teeth. He shouldn’t be thinking about Chanyeol when he had his studies to focus on. Kyungsoo quickly put on some clothes as he walked out of his apartment. He walked out of his complex as he was met with Baekhyun.

 

“Are they out there?” asked Kyungsoo nervously.

 

“No, you’re in luck. Which is too bad because I tried looking good for the cameras,” said Baekhyun as he pouted.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because dummy, what If Chen happens to see it and I look like an absolute wreck?! I can’t have that,” said Baekhyun seriously. Kyungsoo scoffed at that.

 

“You still look like a wreck though.”

 

“Hey! I spent an hour trying to get ready. You how much fancy clothes suck?! They are the absolute worst, I’m so uncomfortable right now,” said Baekhyun as he flung his arms in the air.

 

“You have got to get over that obsession,” said Kyungsoo as they walked out of the complex and to the bus stop. Thankfully, no paparazzi were there to take pictures. Well, fortunately for Kyungsoo, Baekhyun on the other half, not so much.

 

“Did you ask him?” asked Baekhyun as he started at Kyungsoo hopefully, changing the topic.

 

“Did I ask who what?’

 

“Did you ask Chanyeol if he knew Chen? Duh” answered Baekhyun as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kyungsoo stayed silent for a moment. Should he tell Baekhyun or should he keep it from him for now? After all, he didn’t want Baekhyun squealing in front of everyone at the bus stop.

 

“No, I didn’t.”

 

“Damn it,” said Baekhyun as he pouted.

 

“Baekhyun, I cannot stress to you how bad being obsessed is.”

 

“You know what Kyungsoo? It’s easy for you to say that. First of all, you’re obsessed over anyone and second of all you’re going out with a celebrity. One, who might I add, is pretty attractive, not as attractive as my Chen, Obvious-”

 

“I’m not dating him, Baek.”

 

“Alright, fake dating. Whatever you want to call it, but still dating. Anyway… I just want to meet Chen is all. At least just once. Obviously, if he wants a little more the-”  


“Oh my god, shut up you pervert,” said Kyungsoo as they boarded the bus. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but notice a few peering strangers as he boarded the bus.

 

“You know, there’s people staring,,” said Baekhyun as they took a seat and the bus began to move.

 

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock,” said Kyungsoo as he tried not to pay attention to the staring strangers.

 

“Oh, someone’s rather grumpy today. More than usual actually, someone didn’t get any last night,” said Baekhyun as he knocked his shoulders into Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo internally sighed, he hoped Baekhyun didn’t wouldn’t bring up his first date with Chanyeol. His first _fake_ date might he correct himself.

 

“No, and nor will I be getting any at all, not from him.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes as they got out the bus and headed to their university.

 

“Don’t be so grumpy though, people leech off of that, you know?” Kyungsoo nodded as they split up to go to their own classes. He was kind of glad he didn’t have Baekhyun in the mornings, he loved his friend, but he could go hours upon hours with pure talk, and today he wasn’t feeling all that up to small talk.

 

“You jerk!” Kyungsoo heard as he felt someone hit his shoulder. He turned around to see Kai looking at him with an accusing look.

 

“What did I do?” hissed Kyungsoo as he rubbed the spot where Kai had hit him.

 

“You’ve been going out with Chanyeol, everyone knows. I’m your friend and I didn’t know. And Chanyeol of all people!” Kai practically shouted. Great, now he had the attention of all of the people around them.

 

“Look Kai, I don’t want to talk about this, not now,” he said as he tried to move past all the people who were crowding around him. Boy did he really want to punch their peering faces.

 

Thankfully, Kai had dropped the subject and Kyungsoo was able to get to class time, but he was faced with quite a large amount of people looking at him. He hated it, he was starting to get pissed off. Kyungsoo never really liked having so much attention on him, and now that practically the whole school was looking at him, he couldn’t do anything to stop them. How unfortunate for him, but he tried to pull through. He had his last class of the day as he sat at the very back, trying to avoid any conflict. He thought he could get through this class without any incident, but boy was he wrong.

 

“The next assignment is a rather important one. You are to create your own song, and I will grade it based on the melody and the lyrics. You are all music majors here and I expect the best.”

 

Kyungsoo was ready to bolt out of the classroom before the professor spoke once again.

 

“And it seems that we have a celebrity here.” Oh, no. Kyungsoo should have known this would happen. Maybe the professor wasn’t talking about him though? So Kyungsoo remained silent as all eyes moved to his direction.

 

After a few seconds of silence, he realized that unfortunately, the professor was talking to him. He sighed internally as he looked at the professor.

 

“I’m not a celebrity, sir.”

 

“Ah, but you’re dating one, no?” replied the professor as the whole class started snickering.

 

“Actually I’-” began Kyungsoo. He wanted to tell them that no, he wasn’t and that it was all fake, but he couldn’t. While he didn’t really like Chanyeol, and he didn’t like how he was being used, he felt that it was his fault because he had also brought this mess onto himself. So he didn’t deny the dating rumors.

 

“Yes, sir I am,” he replied.

 

“And a musician at that too. Well, since you’re probably going to get his help, I’ll make it harder for you. How about that?” said the professor as the class started to laugh. Kyungsoo took a deep breath as he tried not to back talk. He was Kyungsoo’s professor after all.

 

“Yes, sir,” he replied through gritted teeth as class was done for the day. Kyungsoo hurried out of the room and fast as he could, intent on trying to avoid anyone who wanted to speak to him about Chanyeol. He sped through the hall as he bumped into someone.

 

“Watch where you’re going!” he said as he looked up and was met with Baekhyun.

 

“Jesus, don’t bite me head of-” he stopped as he took a look at Kyungsoo.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked with a concerned look.

 

“Nothing,” he said as he began to walk back to the bus station. Usually, Baekhyun knew when to shut up and let Kyungsoo have his moment of peace, and today was one of those day. The headed to the bus stop as quickly as they could and Kyungsoo focused on thinking about his assignment which helped him ignore the peering strangers.

 

After a while of convincing Baekhyun that he didn’t need any company at home today, Kyungsoo headed to his apartment fuming. Today was not a good day. Just because he was forced to go out with Chanyeol didn’t mean that he was going to take advantage of him with his studies. That was absurd!

 

Kyungsoo walked up the steps to his apartment as looked up and was met with the sight of Chanyeol leaning against his door. Great, the one person who ruined his day was right in front of him.

 

“Hey,” said Chanyeol cheerfully. Kyungsoo ignored him as he tried to unlock his door. Chanyeol frowned as he spoke up once again.

 

“Kyungsoo-yah” he said again as Kyungsoo quit trying to open his door and he spun on his heels to face Chanyeol.

“What the fuck do you want?!” he asked. Chanyeol looked shocked for a moment before he spoke again.

 

“Um what’s wrong?” he asked. Kyungsoo once again tried to open his door as Chanyeol kept asking him questions.

 

“Kyunsoo I-”

 

“Can you shut up, please. Today was not a good day, OK. Leave me alone,” he said as he wondered how the hell Chanyeol had gotten into the apartment complex without being noticed. After a few minutes of struggling, he was finally able to unlock his door.

 

“Can I co-”

 

“No, you can’t,” said Kyungsoo plainly as he shut the door in front of Chanyeol’s face. Sure, he felt guilty but he was just so mad right now. He was just ridiculed in front of classmates for gods sake! Kyungsoo huffed as he walked over to the couch and heaved a sigh. How could he show his face at school after what had happened today? The professor we being completely unfair to him. Kyungsoo shut his eyes for a few minutes as he tried to calm himself down. After about ten minutes, he felt his phone vibrate.

 

_**Can you open the door now, please?** _

 

Kyungsoo looked at the number for a few seconds. He stood up and walked to the door before he looked through the peep hole to find Chanyeol standing by the door awkwardly. After ten minutes of being locked out, Chanyeol was still waiting for him outside. Kyungsoo heaved a sigh as he opened the door.

 

“Kyungsoo!” said Chanyeol as he flung his arms around Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo stood still for a second before he detached himself from Chanyeol.

 

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” said Kyungsoo still angry.

 

“Hugging you,” replied Chanyeol in the most obvious manner.

 

“Why?!”

 

“Well, hugs always make people feel better.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind them and sat on the couch again. He closed his eyes for a second before he opened them to reveal an awkward Chanyeol standing near him.

 

“You can sit,” he said as Chanyeol took a seat next to him.

 

“So… uh do you still want to hang out today?” said Chanyeol hopefully. Kyungsoo took a few seconds to think it over. It wasn’t really Chanyeol’s fault that he was ridiculed in class and he did slam the door in his face.

 

“And what exactly do you think we’re doing now?” he said as Chanyeol smiled at him.

 

“We’re hanging out!” he said as Kyungsoo almost smiled at his childish antics. _Almost._

 

“Does your body guard know you’re here?” asked Kyungsoo as Chanyeol avoided the question.

 

“Uh, let’s watch a movie,” said Chanyeol.

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

“I like action movies let’s watch an action movie.”

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

“But of course this is your place, so it’s up to you so-”

 

“CHANYEOL!” yelled Kyungsoo, instantly gaining Chanyeol’s attention.

 

“Does he?”

 

Chanyeol sighed. “No, I can’t really go out without him, but I just really wanted to hang out today and-”

 

“Ok ok stop talking,” said Kyungsoo as he held his hand up.

 

He stood up from the couch as he randomly inserted a marvel movie and sat back down. He focused on the screen, but he couldn’t help but notice that Chanyeol was staring at him.

 

“What?” he said as he faced Chanyeol.

 

“You look grumpier than usual”

 

“You barley even know me.”

 

“I know but it just feels like there’s something bothering you,” asked Chanyeol as the movie remained forgotten. _You’re my problem_ Kyungsoo wanted to say, but he just shrugged it off.

 

“Oh come on. As your fake boyfriend, I demand to know.”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “If you don’t stop talking I’ll kick you out of this apartment.” They both knew he wouldn’t even be able to man handle Chanyeol out of the couch, but Chanyeol stayed silent none the less. Well, he didn’t question his mood further, but he rambled about plenty of other things.

 

It turns out Chanyeol was an avid comic book fan and every other minute he would always point out the inconsistencies of the film they were watching. He also shared his embarrassing stores of when he was a child and how he used to pretend to be a super hero. Kyungsoo was silent at first, intent on ignoring the taller male but he soon found himself laughing to some of Chanyeol’s silly stories.

 

After the movie had finished, Kyungsoo realized it was pretty dark outside. Chanyeol stood up as he stretched.

 

“I liked this,” Chanyeol said with a smile.

 

“How could you like a move you criticized ever other minute?”

 

“No, not the movie. I mean, I did like it but I meant that I liked hanging out together.”

 

“We didn’t do much and we hung out yesterday,” he said as Chanyeol gave him a sheepish smile.

 

“I know, but yesterday was different. And you looked really sad when you came home today and now you’re not that sad, so that mean I must have cheered you up right?” said Chanyeol as he smiled at Kyungsoo.

 

“You’re so full of yourself,” he said as he hid his smile and turned off the television.

 

“I still think you are warming up to me though,” he said as Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

 

Chanyeol checked his watch before he spoke. “Oh man, I lost track of time, I have to go before it gets even darner outside,” he said as he frowned.

 

“You can stay the night,” Kyungsoo said before he could stop himself.

 

“Really?” said Chanyeol hopefully.

 

Well, there was no going back now. “Yeah, you can sleep on the couch,” said Kyungsoo as Chanyeol whined.

 

“But-”

 

“No buts, take it or leave it,” he said as he opened the door to show how serious he was. Of course, he wasn’t going to let Chanyeol leave at such a late hour, but Chanyeol didn’t know that.

 

“Ok, fine, but I can’t believe you treat your fake boyfriends like this,” joked Chanyeol as Kyungsoo went into his room to grab spare blankets.

 

“Well, I treat my partners with respect but we are not going out. This is all for show.”

 

“We’ll have to change that then,” replies Chanyeol as Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. He bid Chanyeol goodnight as he headed to his room. He hoped Chanyeol’s security guard wouldn’t yell at him for letting Chanyeol stay the night.


	6. Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the long wait!

Kyungsoo woke up earlier than usual as he rolled over in his bed and looked over at his clock. It was barley 5 in the morning. Why was he even up? Kyungsoo sighed as he looked at the ceiling when he felt something vibrate. He turned his head to his bedside table to see his phone going off. Great. He sighed as he lazily grabbed his phone and looked at the caller ID. He didn’t recognize the number. He contemplated whether or not he should take the call or just go back to sleep. Something told him he should just answer the phone.

 

Kyungsoo answered with an annoyed voice. “Baekhyun, I swear if this is you I’ll mess your face up so bad your little idol Chen won’-”

 

“Excuse me?” Kyungsoo was cut off. Oh shit. This wasn’t Beakhyun. He recognized the voice as Chanyeol’s body guard, Mr. Choi.

 

“Mr. Choi! I- I’m sorry I thought this was Ba-”

 

“Is Chanyeol with you? He didn’t come to the Hotel and he has an interview to go to in a few hours,” answered Mr. Choi.

 

“Y-yes sir, he is.”

 

He could hear Mr. Choi sigh. Kyungsoo could have sworn he heard him whisper a ‘They don’t pay me enough for this’. Mr. Choi told Kyungsoo he would pick up the other male in half an hour and he hung up the phone.

 

Goddammit Chanyeol. Kyungsoo had just made a fool of himself all because of that idiot idol. Huffing, Kyungsoo rolled out of bed with a pillow in his hand. He opened his bedroom door, walking into the living room as he spotted a sleeping Chanyeol on the couch. Kyungsoo looked down at the sleeping figure. Chanyeol was too big to sleep on the couch and he looked pretty cramped. Kyungsoo almost felt bad. Almost being the key word, but he didn’t.

 

“Chanyeol, wake up!” he said loudly as he threw the pillow onto the others face.

 

“Ouch! The hell!” the other responded as he jumped up and fell on the ground. Chanyeol’s hair became more tousled then it already had been. Kyungsoo smiled at the scene. Chanyeol would have no mercy from him.

 

“What was that for?!”

 

“You have an interview and I just made a fool out of myself because of you, so hurry up and get dressed!” said Kyungsoo as he grabbed the pillow and threw it at Chanyeol once again. Chanyeol pouted.

 

“Hey! Would you sto-” but Chanyeol didn’t finish the sentence. Kyungsoo noticed how Chanyeol stopped pouting and slowly grinned up at him.

 

“What?!” asked Kyungsoo impatiently. Chanyeol continued to grin at Kyungsoo as he got up and slowly made his way in front of the shorter male.

 

 

“You know,” began Chanyeol as he kept on approaching Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo took a few steps back, not knowing what in the hell was going on.

 

“Know what?” asked Kyungsoo. He felt his back hit the wall.

 

“Is my shirt that comfortable that you wear it to sleep too, or is it just because you like wearing your boyfriends clothes?” asked Chanyeol with a smirk.

 

“What are you-” the questioned died in Kyungsoo’s lips as he looked down to the shirt he was wearing. Ah shit. Kyungsoo was in fact wearing Chanyeol’s shirt yet again. He was so tired last night that he wasn’t paying attention to whatever pajamas he was dressing in, and he never did give Chanyeol his shirt back.

 

“ _tsk_ I must have put it on by accident,” said Kyungsoo as he looked back up. Big mistake. He found his face inches away from the rapper’s. He could feel Chanyeol’s breath caress his face as Kyungsoo gulped. Oh boy.

 

“You sure? I’m not complaining. It looks go-”

 

“Open up!” the two were interrupted by the sudden bang on the door.

 

“Kyungsoo! Oh Kyungsoo! My best friend. My buddy! Satansoo!” yelled an extremely obnoxious Baekhyun as he continued to bang on the door.

 

“Satansoo?”

 

“Don’t even ask,” replied Kyungsoo as he managed to remove himself from his position between the wall and Chanyeol.

 

“And I’m not you’re boyfriend,” retorted Kyungsoo as he marched over to an ever so loud Baekhyun who was still banging on the door. Kyungsoo yanked the door open ready to yell at Baekhyun for his loudness at such an ungodly hour, but Baekhyun didn’t give him the chance.

 

Baekhyun walked passed Kyungsoo and made himself at home. “Finally, Jesus Kyungsoo what took you so long?! I was beginning to think you we- Oh” Baekhyun stopped in his tracks once he spotted Chanyeol on the couch.

 

“I didn’t know you had company.”

 

“It’s a bit too early to be visiting my squishy penguin, isn’t it?” said Baekhyun as Kyungsoo glared at him.

 

Baekhyun looked between the two as he observed Kyungsoo rather oversized shirt and Chanyeol’s tussled hair and something seemed to click in his brain.

 

“Oh my god!” he said as he grinned widely.

 

“I thought you hated him Kyungsoo, but it doesn’t seem like you do,” said Baekhyun as both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo looked at him with confusion.

“What are you on about?” asked Kyungsoo.

 

“I’m mean there’s also hate sex. Hate sex is pretty good and all but damn, you hate Chanyeol’s guts, or at least you try to tell yourself that... so the sex was probably really good last night.”

 

 _Wait woah woah what?!_ _Hate sex?! Sex?!_

 

“What are you on about?! Chanyeol and I did nothing of that sort!”

 

Baekhyun snorted. “Oh please. That is Chanyeol’s shirt you’re wearing and his hair looks pretty messed up right now. You can’t tell me th-”

“I can because it’s the truth. Jesus Baekhyun you’re so dirty minded!” said Kyungsoo as he rolled his eyes. Chanyeol meanwhile tried to stifle his laughter but was failing miserable. A flustered Kyungsoo was pretty funny to watch.

 

Chanyeol spoke up. “It kind of does looks like it, but we didn’t.” _or at least not yet_ he wanted to joke but he knew Kyungsoo would probably just hit him with a pillow again. He was starting to get why Baekhyun called him Satansoo now.

 

“Don’t be so moody, Kyungsoo. I say go for it, If I wasn’t devoted to my Chenny baby who’s to say that _I_ wouldn’t,” said Baekhyun as Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and went into his room to change out of these clothes. Baekhyun laughed as he turned his attention to Chanyeol.

 

“You really do like Jongd- Chen,” said Chanyeol as he caught himself from revealing Jongdae’s real name.

 

“Well, duh of course I do. I mean have you seen him?! He’s a fucking sex god, man. It’s not all about looks but come on, he’s like sex on legs. Anyway, his voice is that of an Angel. I wish I could sing like him. And he’s very charitable so that’s even better! But my poor Chen is being overworked these days! I mean, I love his new songs and live performances but could you let the guy rest? Is that too much to ask?!” ranted Baekhyun as Chanyeol chuckled. Chanyeol almost wanted to tell Baekhyun that he and Jongdae were pretty close, but as Kyungsoo said maybe that was a bad idea.

 

“Hey, wait a minute. You never answered my question. Do you know Chen? Cause if you do, you could like put in a good word for me. Since I’m your fake boyfriends best friend and all. Oh and if he could check out my twitter and Instagram...” rambled on Baekhyun. Chanyeol ear was being talked off so he was thankful that Kyungsoo had chosen that moment to come back in.

 

“Baek, stop agonizing him with that Chen talk. He doesn’t know him,” lied Kyungsoo as Baekhyun pouted. Chanyeol felt bad for the guy.

 

“Well, I just had to ask. I’m broke so I can’t go to his concerts right now, so I’m just desperate. I could sell my soul to just know if he’s okay,” Baekhyun sighed as he got up.

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes fondly at his best friend. “Sorry about that, Baekhyun here is like the ultimate fan boy even though he very well knows he won’t meet him.”

 

Baekhyun had actually come to terms with that realization a long time ago, but it didn’t hurt to keep hoping and keep trying. “Anyway, I came by because Junmyeon needs you back at the Cafe later on,” said Baekhyun as he masked his sadness with a smile like he had done many times before. Chanyeol made a mental note to help the guy out with with his Chen situation in some way. Maybe a letter from Jongdae or something. He could tell Baekhyun didn’t mean no harm and that he actually cared for his friend’s well being.

 

“And don’t you have an interview today. I heard about it from Jongin, he’s our friend who works at the coffee shop with us.”

 

Shit.

 

Kyungsoo forgot about that. Mr. Choi would be here any seconds now! “Shit, Chanyeol, Mr. Choi said he was going to pick you up in half an hour. Half an hour has already passed!” said Kyungsoo as he tossed Chanyeol his shirt back.

 

“Oh right, yeah that,” said Chanyeol. He didn’t like interviews. They twisted his words and made him sound like a jerk.

 

“Well hurry on then. The bathroom is in my room to the left. I have a spare tooth brush by the sink,” said Kyungsoo.

 

“You do know what it means when you let someone leave their toothbrush at your home, right?” Chanyeol could hear Baekhyun tease Kyungsoo as he got up from the couch and he walked into Kyungsoo’s room. It was rather neat, unlike Chanyeol’s room. Chanyeol smiled to himself as he remembered the way Kyungsoo had blushed when he was caught wearing his shirt. It wasn’t a bad look on him, Chanyeol rather liked it and this time he wasn’t just teasing. He left the shirt on Kyungsoo bed and made his way to the bathroom to fix his appearance. He had no extra set of clothes and he doubted that any of Kyungsoo’s clothes would fit him at all. He brushed his teeth and tried his best to make himself look presentable.

 

After a few minutes, a knock on the door could be heard as Kyungsoo shouted at Chanyeol for him to hurry it up. “Mr. Choi is here.” Chanyeol walked out of the restroom and made it to the living room as he gave his bodyguard a sheepish smile.

 

“I’m not even going to scold you right now. We’re already late as it is,” said Mr. Choi as he motioned for them to leave already. Chanyeol nodded as Kyungsoo walked up to him.

 

“Where’s your shirt,” he asked.

 

“Well, I decided you look good in it so you should keep it and wear it more often,” says Chanyeol as he winked. Kyungsoo’s face flushed red and he pushed Chanyeol out the door.

 

“Just go you oaf,” said Kyungsoo as Chanyeol chuckled and gave him a quick hug before he bolted after his bodyguard.

 

“Kyungsoo and Chanyeol sitting in a tree,” sang Baekhyun who was watching the whole scene in front of him.

 

“Oh shut up,” said Kyungsoo as he walked back to the kitchen. Baekhyun was too much sometimes.


	7. The interview

The walk to the cafe is rather peaceful, save for the fact that Baekhyun keeps yapping his ears off. Other then that, Kyungsoo finds the walk rather peaceful. Kyungsoo really hopes the rest of the day is like that as well, but as his luck would have it, once Kyungsoo steps into the cafe and in an instant that wish is turned upside down. Once the doors swing open, it seems as if he has entered into a whole new world since the small shop is bustling with clientele.

 

“Oh thank god, Kyungsoo. We’re a mess without you,” says Junmyeon as he tosses Kyungsoo an apron.

 

“Gee, yes Junmyeon I’m glad you also appreciate my help,” Baekhyun says sarcastically as he puts on his apron, walking over to assist Jongin at the back of the store. Kyungsoo immediately gets into work mode, greeting every customer that enters the small shop. It’s quite peculiar, but he feels a sense of calm coming back to the overcrowded shop.

 

As the hours role by the shop slowly becomes less populated and Kyungsoo has more time to slow down and relax for a while. There seems to be no sign of any new customers so Kyungsoo decides to sit down after he wipes a few tables, intent on getting a few minutes of quiet before he has to get back up and clean some more.

 

“So is there anything else you would like to tell me huh? Anything else you’re hiding” Jongin says as he plops himself down by Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sighs. So much so a few minutes of peace.

 

“You’re just like Baekhyun. I’m glad Sehun isn’t here or else you would be twice as annoying,” Kyungsoo replies as he closes his eyes for a moment, hoping Jongin gets the memo and leaves him be.

 

Unfortunatley, he doesn’t.

 

“Well, Sehunnie isn’t here,” Jongin pouts. “So I have to interrogate you without him.” Kyungsoo huffs, intent on not giving in.

 

“Aw come on Soo. You hid something this huge from us. You can at least tell us more. Hey, can I meet him? Does he visit your apartment. What’s he like? Is he really that tall? How did you two meet?”

 

All these questions and Kyungsoo was getting slightly annoyed by the younger. “Jongin, can you ple-”

 

“Hey, look.” Baekhyun turns the television on, showing Chanyeol and some reporter lady on the screen and Jongin lets the subject drop. Kyungsoo had forgotten about the interview, makes sense since he didn’t see any fan girls hoarding the cafe. They’re all probably outside the interview building just waiting until Chanyeol comes out.

 

“ _You’re quite the talk around here,”_ the reporter starts off saying. Kyungsoo almost gags as he watches the interview go on. The reporter is not subtle at all when she flirts with Chanyeol. It’s not that Kyungsoo is jealous or anything though, they’re not actually dating and it’s not like he’s ‘been’ with Chanyeol long enough anyway, but watching as the reporter gets all touchy feelly with Chanyeol ignites something within Kyungsoo; It’s something he doesn’t quite want to admit because it’s silly and irrational. It’s also quite irrational when he gets happy seeing Chanyeol lean away from her touches, it’s totally irrational for him to feel happy because of that.

 

Kyungsoo drowns away those feelings in favor of focusing on what really matters. He watches as Chanyeol passionately talks about his music and how much thought he puts into his pieces. Kyungsoo focuses on how Chanyeol tends to wave his hands around when he explains just how much time he puts into recording for the fans as Kyungsoo finds himself wondering why he thought Chanyeol was such a bad guy after all.

 

After sitting through most of the interview, she begins to ask about Kyungsoo though. As Kyungsoo watches her expression, he can tell that she’s just itching to get all the information out of him.

 

“ _So tell us about your recent fling?_ _What type of person is he?”_ The reporter asked. Kyungsoo held in his breath, waiting for Chanyeol to answer.

 

“ _Well, he’s fun to be around. When I first met him, he didn’t treat me like ‘Chanyeol the celebrity’ it was the opposite. He didn’t much like me. He can be a bit scary when he’s angry, but when he warms up to you, he’s not bad at all. You know, he looks mean, but he’s actually a nice person. He puts up with me, you know >”_ Chanyeol said as he smiled at the ground and Kyungsoo felt a certain way about that scene, but he shook it off as he listened to what the reporter was saying.

 

“ _How did you two meet? How did you become an item?”_ the reporter asked.

 

“ _It was about a year ago, when I was shooting for my newest song before I had to leave for tour. I had a shoot here, near where he works. Everyday when they would drive me to set, I would see him walking to work. At first, I didn’t know where it was that he worked, but I asked around if anyone knew him. One of the crew members had recognized him as an employee of a nearby cafe and told me where he worked. Every night, after I had finished filming, I waited I think about a minute until closing time to go in. I could tell he was a bit irritated that he had to stay for longer, but I still kept doing it. Eventually we started to get to know each other and he warmed up to me. We become close in that short period of time. But on the last day, I visited the shop one last time before I had to leave for tour and we exchanged numbers. We talked almost everyday while I was on tour. We had meaningful conversations that we didn’t realize held a deeper meaning to them until I had come back from tour about few days ago. I guess we just realized how much we missed each other when I came back and that’s how it began,”_ Chanyeol answered in return. It wasn’t long until the interview was over and the reporter was thanking Chanyeol for the interview.

 

Jongin turns to Kyungsoo, after that. “And all those times I thought you hated working late night shifts. I guess not though, not if that’s how you met Chanyeol. Not such a bad way to meet someone though.”

 

But that wasn’t how they met, it wasn’t like that at all. There was no late night talks, no meaningful conversations, no realizations that maybe they loved each other after all those days apart. There was nothing of that sort, it was just a fabricated story, and Kyungsoo remembers that their whole ‘relationship’ _was_ fabricated, so he shouldn’t have expected the truth to just come out.

 

“Hey, Kyungsoo? Are you ok?” Jongin asks as he waves a hand in front of him. Kyungsoo snaps out of his thoughts, giving Jongin a slight smile.

 

“Yeah, I’m ok,” he replies.

 

“Hey, I know you like to keep private and all, but Chanyeol is a celebrity, you know? People like to know what goes on in his life. There’s no harm in people knowing how you met.” Kyungsoo nods, pretending to understand what Jongin’s saying.

 

“Yeah, yeah I know. I should get back to work though,” Kyungsoo says as he gets up and heads to the back of the shop. He feels oddly hurt for some reason, he knows he shouldn’t feel that way at all. Along the way, Kyungsoo sees Baekhyun give him a knowing look, which Kyungsoo ignores because there’s no reason for it. This is all fake, a fabrication. He had agreed to be apart of this so he should know not to get his hopes up anyway.

* * *

The hours go by painfully slow for Kyungsoo, but he doesn’t quite mind. Work helps him keep his mind off of any unnecessary thoughts, which is why he dreads when the time comes to go home. Kyungsoo waves goodbye as Jongin clocks out and takes his apron off, ready to clock out as well.

 

“Thanks for coming by,” Junmyeon says as he starts closing up shop.

 

“I know you’re still dealing with the whole popularity thing since your dating a celebrity and all, but I appreciate your help.”

 

“And mine too!” Baekhyun yells from behind the counter.

 

“Shut it, Byun, or I’ll fire you,” Junmyeon jokes.

 

“In all seriousness, who knew my shop would help you get a boyfriend. It was about time too. You could use someone to get out with more, you know?” Junmyeon says as he waits for the two remaining employee to exit the shop.

 

Both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo say goodbye to Junmyeon. The walk home is plagued by silence.

 

“Are you ok?” Baekhyun asks. Kyungsoo nods, looking ahead of the road. He’s not sure if he really is ok though.

 

“Are you su-”

 

“-Yes, I’m sure,” Kyungsoo interjects. He doesn’t want to talk about it, but Baekhyun still persists.

 

“His lie seems to affect you, for someone who claims to want this whole thing to blow over.”

 

“It doesn’t affect me.”

 

“It doesn’t?”

 

“No.”

 

“It’s a cute story. It’s like those fairytale ones where the prince falls in love with a commoner and they fall in lo-”

 

“BUT IT’S NOT,” Kyungsoo yells as he stops in his tracks. Baekhyun doesn’t seem to be affected by it though, and Kyungsoo really hates him at the moment because Baekhyun can see through his lies, he shouldn’t expect anything less from his best friend anyways.

 

“Have you considered the possibility that maybe you _do_ like him?” Baekhyun asks with a smug look.

 

“I don’t. We barley even know each other.

 

“W-”  
 

“And don’t give me that love at first sight bullshit.”

 

“I wasn’t going to say that. I can tell you’re warming up to him and while maybe it’s not love, there’s something there. Again not love, not just yet at least.”

 

Baekhyun leaves Kyungsoo with that thought as he heads to his own apartment. That whole talk has him thinking.

* * *

Once Kyungsoo makes it back home, the first thing he does is make it straight to his room, launching himself on the bed as he unlocks his phone. As expected, several news outlets have already released articles about the interview. Kyungsoo doesn’t want to read them because it’s not like they know the truth or anything. He does read the comments though, which serves to be a severe mistake on his part. Every comment is about how lucky Kyungsoo is to meet Chanyeol, and how movie worthy their story is; Kyungsoo admits that it is movie worthy. The struggling barista who by chance crosses paths with a successful celebrity and they fall in love and all that, but it’s not true.

 

‘ _Get a grip, Kyungsoo,’_ He thinks to himself. It’s partly his fault that he’s in this situation. He should have just rejected Chanyeol’s offer and went home with his coffee stained t-shirt, but nooooo, Kyungsoo just had to accept and now look where he’s at, moping over a relationship that doesn’t even exist.

 

Kyungsoo is still mid way moping when he receives a text. Sighing for what seemed like the one hundredth time, Kyungsoo opens the text.

 

_Did you see the interview? It was romantic wasn’t it?! My manager told me what to say and he says it went well. The fans love it! - Chanyeol_

 

Great, it seems like Kyungsoo is the only one thinking about this. Chanyeol didn’t even think about the story! He just read what he was given! He’s a good actor, Kyungsoo gives him that. Was the first part a lie too then? It looked genuine to Kyungsoo, but well the mind makes things up anyhow.

 

‘ _Yes, I saw. Good job’_ is all Kyungsoo manages to text back. He doesn’t have the mindset to text with Chanyeol right now, he just wants to sleep.

 

_I’m pretty busy this week, so I can’t come by :( But my manager says we have a date set up for next week, so wait me for! -Chanyeol_

 

Kyungsoo almost wants to smile at the text. In the little time they’ve known one another, Chanyeol is already acting as if they’re actually together.

 

He hates it.

 

Is Kyungsoo the only one bothered by this? As Kyungsoo shuts off his phone, he realizes that he’s getting nervous about meeting up with Chanyeol.


	8. Ok for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been sooo long since I've updated, but I just didn't know what I was doing here. But I've got myself back on track, and I hope you guys can forgive me for the long wait!

The weeks goes by as Kyungsoo counts down to his next ‘date’ with Chanyeol. He tries not to let himself over think with these nervous feelings he has, so he shoves those feelings away as much as he can. Kyungsoo has other things he has to worry about, for example, he still has his last project to finish and he hasn’t even started. Between work and sorting out whatever he’s doing with Chanyeol these days, Kyungsoo hasn’t even gotten the chance to work on things. He’ll have to get on that right away or he’ll fail the class.

 

As Kyungsoo sits on his couch, thinking about what he can possibly write about for his new composition, he realizes that whatever he does is going to, well, in simple terms: suck. It’s hard making songs, and especially ones that will apparently be criticized the harshest out of the entire class.

 

He doesn’t know how to start. Sure, he’s made previous compositions before, but his previous ones were about how powerful the feeling of being loved was. He could repeat the same thing, but right now, it seemed he was incapable of doing so. Before, when he wrote the previous songs, he had secretly been yearning for a relationship even though he didn’t show it, he would judge the people on romantic movies who pinned after others hopelessly, but now he finds himself in the same position.

 

Or rather, a similar one.

 

It’s quite funny to Kyungsoo, he used to write love songs when he hadn’t really experienced it. He wouldn’t say he feels it now, but he feels something for Chanyeol, something that wants to make him write about it. He just can’t find the words to describe this feeling.

 

Kyungsoo groans as he flops down on the couch. This is hopeless. He should just give up this project and fail the class. Maybe if he drops out he can become a stripper and live check to check. With that in mind, Kyungsoo walks up to the mirror, looking over his body and yep, that plan won’t work. He’s too squishy for that.

 

All hope is lost and as he flops back down on the sofa, he whips out a new plan: he’ll fail the class, end up dropping out of college because he’s a failure, become an unemployed college drop out...because he’s a failure, be a hobo (somewhere on the beach though) because he’s a fai-

 

Kyungsoo’s phone vibrates before he can finish the rest of his master plan. He’s thankful for the interruption, or he would have actually gone along with the plan. Kyungsoo already knows it’s probably Baekhyun ranting about Chen’s new song, and how much his ‘angelic voice’ makes him want to combust, but as he check his notifications, it’s definitely not Baekhyun.

 

‘ _Hey Soo, just wanted to check how you were doing?’ -Chanyeol_

 

Kyungsoo stares at the text for a few minutes. His day was not going well. He was thinking of becoming a stripper! Kyungsoo doesn’t realize he’s been staring at the text message for more than a couple minutes until his phone vibrates for a second time.

 

‘ _:(‘ - Chanyeol_

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes once he snaps out of his self pity and decides to reply to the other.

 

_I was thinking of becoming a stripper – Kyungsoo_

 

Shit. He shouldn’t have sent that to Chanyeol. He was joking of course but Chanyeol wouldn’t know that, he probably thinks Kyungsoo is high or something.

 

Before Kyungsoo can over think the situation even more, his phone lights up, signaling an incoming call from Chanyeol and Kyungsoo prepares for himself to be judged and _hard_.

 

“Hello,” Kyungsoo answers.

 

“ _A stripper, huh?”_ Chanyeol chuckles from the other line.

 

“I was joking,” Kyungsoo defends, wanting to bang his head on the ground for saying such a stupid thing. Seriously, what was he thinking!?

 

“ _Aw damn, I actually liked that idea.”_

 

Kyungsoo’s face flushes at that comment. This was no time for joking around, Kyungsoo is at a serious risk of failing.

 

“Stop playing. I can’t seem to compose a song and this is your fault!” Kyungsoo says before he can stop himself.

 

“ _What why? What did I do?”_

 

Kyungsoo can almost hear the other pout. But what is he supposed to say? It’s Chanyeol’s fault that he’s getting his feelings all jumbled up? that Kyungsoo can’t sing about embracing love because he’s complying in a celebrity cover up?

 

“Because it just is,” Kyungsoo decides to reply. Kyungsoo can hear some rustling on the other line before Chanyeol seems to have settled down.

 

“ _What if I help y-?”_

 

“No,” Kyungsoo shoots the idea down immediately. He can’t accept the others help because then he’ll be giving in to what others expect him to do. He’ll be proving to his professor that he is a failure if he accepts Chanyeol’s help; He doesn’t want to be a failure.

 

“I don’t want your help,” Kyungsoo says.

 

“ _Oh,”_ is all Chanyeol says, and Kyungsoo realizes that he sounded rather harsh.

 

“I don’t mean it that way,” Kyungsoo sighs. “It’s just… I can’t accept your help because I’ll be cheating my way to a good grade. Plus, I don’t think it would work out.”

 

The line stays silent as Kyungsoo waits for Chanyeol to respond. He’s afraid he’s hurt Chanyeol’s feelings but it’s the truth. And besides, Kyungsoo has heard some of Chanyeol’s songs and he can’t help but realize that their styles are completely different. Chanyeol raps about wealth, power, fame. Kyungsoo sings about love, unity, and feeling at home with someone. To him, it just won’t work composing together. They’re too different.

 

“ _Can you at least give me a chance?”_ Chanyeol asks in a hopeful tone. “ _It’s just guidance and tips, it’s not like I’ll be doing the song for you...please”_

 

Kyungsoo thinks about it for a while. What Chanyeol is saying is true. Everyone at school thinks he’ll be leeching off of Chanyeol and using him to compose songs for himself, but that’s not true. Kyungsoo will be making his own music and his own lyrics just like everyone else, but with some tips from Chanyeol. That’s not cheating. And if it doesn’t work out, at least he gave Chanyeol a chance.

 

After a few more seconds of pondering, Chanyeol speaks up again. “ _It’s ok if you don-”_

 

“Ok,” Kyungsoo relents.

 

“ _I underst- wait, what?”_

 

“Ok, as in yes, I accept.”

 

“ _GRE- sorry. I mean, that’s great. When do you want to start?”_

 

“But aren’t you busy?”

 

“ _Oh, right. Um,”_ Chanyeol goes through his schedule for the next days before he gets back to Kyungsoo.

 

“ _How about after our date?”_

 

Kyungsoo’s heart skips a beat at the reminder. They have a date coming up soon. “Oh um ye-yeah that sounds fine.”

 

“ _Are you ok? You sound a bit off?”_

 

Kyungsoo curses. Damn his inability to keep calm. He takes a few seconds to muster as much confidence as he can into his voice. “Yeah,” he relies, mentally congratulating himself on not stuttering. “I’m just nervous about the song is all.”

 

Chanyeol makes an understanding hum before the line stays quite for a few seconds.

 

“ _Where are you right now?”_ Chanyeol asks.

 

“At home,” the other replies.

 

“ _Have you eaten yet?”_

 

“No. Wait, wh-”

 

“ _I’ll see you soon.”_

 

“Wait, wait, no yo-” but before he can finish that sentence the line cuts off. Kyungsoo sits up in panic. His apartment, while usually clean, is at the moment a mess of crumpled paper and tossed around notebooks. And he doesn’t even want to start on his appearance.

 

He probably looks like he’s spent most of the day wallowing in his self pity, which he has, but that’s besides the point. Making the decision to at least _try_ and look presentable, he rushes to the bathroom. He has no time to take a shower, so rushes over to the sink and fix himself up as good as he can.

 

‘ _This is_ _ridiculous,_ ’ he thinks as he fixes his hair. Someone can’t just invite themselves to his apartment. Well, there’s Baekhyun, but he’s not just someone, Baekhyun is like family. Chanyeol though, he practically just met the man.

 

“ _I can tell you’re warming up to him,”_ Baekhyun’s previous conversation fills his mind, but he has not time to ponder over it.

 

After quite a while, there’s still some strands sticking out of his hair, and it frustrates him but there’s nothing much he can do about it. Huffing, he rushes out of his bathroom, moving on to the living room where he slips on a sheet of paper. There it is, he’s going to die from a concussion and he won’t have to face Chanyeol or this stupid project.

 

As he waits for the impact and his sweet death, all he gets is a painful hit on the back of his head as he collides on the floor. Kyungsoo groans as he lifts himself up from the floor. Well, it looks like he’ll have to continue on. By the time he manages to at least pick up half of the mess, there’s a knock on the door.

 

Kyungsoo takes a deep breathe as he heads over to open the door.

 

“Hi!” is the first thing Chanyeol says as Kyungsoo opens the door. This time, the smaller notices Chanyeol has brought his bodyguard with him.

 

“I couldn’t shake him off this time,” Chanyeol says sheepishly.

 

Kyungsoo looks up at the smiling rapper. He honestly thinks it should be a crime to be this happy. He’s too happy when Kyungsoo is half way through deciding to fuck all and become a stripper.

 

“Good evening, Mr. Choi” Kyungsoo greets him politely, and Mr. Choi nods his head in reply.

 

Turning back to the taller, Kyungsoo asks. _“_ Why are you here?”

 

Chanyeol lifts up two plastic bags of take out which Kyungsoo had failed to notice at first. “This is our date!”

 

“It’s not until tomorrow.”

 

“This is an early one. Plus, I don’t know if anyone had let you know yet, but I think my manager is going to push it back.”

 

‘ _Why does no one tell me these things!’_ Kyungsoo internally shouts, all that worrying might be for nothing!

 

“So um, can I come in?” Chanyeol asks as he rubs the back of his neck. Kyungsoo barley realizes he’s been interrogating him outside for the world the hear, or rather the rest of his hall. Opps.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Kyungsoo says as he steps aside. In a matter of seconds, Kyungsoo, along with Chanyeol and Mr. Choi have made it into his apartment and into the kitchen. As the smell of food invades his kitchen, Kyungsoo barley registers how hungry he is and his stomach does an embarrassing growl. It seems that Kyungsoo is going to die of embarrassment instead.

 

“You haven’t eaten yet?” Chanyeol asks with a tone of worry.

 

“I kinda forgot,” Kyungsoo mumbles as he sets down a glass of water in front of everyone.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I kinda forgot,” Kyungsoo repeats a bit louder.

 

“It’s a good thing this date came earlier then.”

 

“This is hardly a-”

 

“It’s a domestic date.”

 

“I do-”

 

“No more questions. Come eat,” Chanyeol interrupts as he walks over to Kyungsoo, making the smaller sit next to him. Kyungsoo watches as Chanyeol sets a paper plate in front of the smaller, serving him a mountain of food. He looks so proud of himself afterward that Kyungsoo doesn’t have it in him to say that he can’t eat it all.

 

Kyungsoo grabs a fork as he digs in to his food, munching happily as he finally satisfies his empty stomach.

 

“So, about you being a stripper?”

 

Kyungsoo whines. “It was a joke!”

 

“That’s too bad, I kind of liked that ide-”

 

“PFTT UCCHHHH ACCH.”

 

The sound of someone chocking on water has both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo turning to Mr. Choi, who they seemed to have forgotten was there.

 

“Mr. Choi! Are yo-”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Mr. Choi speaks up, clearing his throat. “I think I’ll just wait in the car until you finish this... date.”

 

Kyungsoo suddenly becomes flustered as he looks for words to say, but he doesn’t get to since Mr. Choi is out in a flash. Kyungsoo turns around in his chair to look at Chanyeol only to find that the other isn’t at all embarrassed about the sudden course of events. Kyungsoo looks to the door and back at Chanyeol before-

 

_SMACK_

 

“Ouch!” Chanyeol yelps as he holds his forehead.

 

“What was that for?” the taller asks as he rubs his forehead.

 

“What do you mean what was that for!? He just left bec- ugh this is so embarrassing.” Kyungsoo all but wails. Mr. Choi probably thinks there’s some funny business going on, but there’s not!

 

Chanyeol watches as Kyungsoo practically dies of embarrassment and he finds it quite amusing “I don’t see what the big deal is. It was an honest question,” Chanyeol says in a matter of fact tone.

 

Kyungsoo huffs as he collects himself. “I told you it was a joke!”

 

“It didn’t sound like it!”

 

Kyungsoo grabs the spoon and starts eating, signaling that the conversation was over and Chanyeol follows afterward, eating his own portion of food. It’s quiet, but it’s not uncomfortable, seeing as how they’re both quite famished.

 

After a few minutes of eating, Chanyeol waits for the younger to finish his food before he asks about the music project.

 

“So how’s the assignment coming?” Chanyeol asks. Kyungsoo’s heart drops as he’s instantly reminded about his upcoming failure.

 

“It’s not” Kyungsoo replies, getting up to clean the table.

 

“Oh come on, you must have something?” the other replies as he helps with the table. Kyungsoo doesn’t reply to the question and instead focuses on throwing away the trash. The kitchen goes quiet and Kyungsoo doesn’t know whether it’s a good or bad idea.

 

“Chany-” Kyungsoo freezes when he spots Chanyeol in the living room, reaching for one of the journals that Kyungsoo had forgotten to put away.

 

“What’s this?” Chanyeol asks as he’s about to open the journal. Kyungsoo darts forward to retrieve it. That journal is not for just anyone to see. Kyungsoo songs are hidden in there, songs that he lets no one see, not even Baekhyun.

 

“Give me that,” Kyungsoo demands as Chanyeol dodges his attempts. The journal is held beyond Kyungsoo reach (curse Chanyeol’s height).

 

“But I want to see,” the taller replies, trying to open the journal despite Kyungsoo’s attempts to take it back.

 

“Chanyeol, I said no. Just give it back,” Kyungsoo replies in a serious tone. Chanyeol stops his previous attempts to read it and lowers his hand, returning the journal back to its owner.

 

“What’s so important that I can’t see what’s in it?” Chanyeol asks.

 

Kyungsoo keeps quiet for a few seconds before he sighs. “It’s just a book of songs, just some stupid songs,” Kyungsoo finally says. He holds the journal close to him, afraid that it’ll be taken away if he loosens up his grip on it.

 

“Must not be that bad if you’re so keen on protecting them.”

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head. This songs aren’t just random put together lyrics, or rejected assignment pieces, they’re special to Kyungsoo. He’s put his heart and soul into these lyrics, they express exactly what he feels, who he is as a person; they’re too personal for anyone to see.

 

Chanyeol seems to understand this and drops the subject, opting to ask about his upcoming assignment instead. Kyungsoo is happy to change the subject, walking over to one of his shelves to put his journal next to a stack of books.

 

“There isn’t any specific rules in the rubric. One of the instructions on it is that if we’ve been paying attention in his class, we’ll know what to do!” He already feels himself going into panic mode, what kind of shitty teacher puts that in a rubric!

 

“Hey, it’s going to be ok,” Chanyeol says as he sits besides the smaller, putting a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder in an effort to reassure him. “Why don’t I help you think about what to write, yeah?” Chanyeol says and Kyungsoo nods.

 

“Let’s see, love songs are pretty in, no?”

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head, right now he doesn’t think he can write another love song. “I have enough of writing those for moment.” Chanyeol nods as they both try to think of other ideas.

 

“Well, maybe don’t think about what he wants. What can you write about or rather, what do you like to write about?”

 

Kyungsoo thinks for a second. He’s pretty good at writing down what he feels and he’s incorporated them into songs before, but he doesn’t think he can do that in front of Chanyeol. “I don’t know,” he decided to answer the taller.

 

The duo stay silent, pondering for a few more minutes before Chanyeol suddenly springs up, scaring the bejesus out of Kyungsoo. “Holy shit, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo says. “You scar-”

 

“I got it!” Chanyeol exclaims loudly as he takes Kyungsoo’s hand and lifts him up from the couch, dragging the smaller out of the apartment. Kyungsoo’s halfway through the door when he manages to stop the other from exiting down to the lobby.

 

Chanyeol looks back confused. “What?”

 

“We don’t even have my shoes on!” Kyungsoo exclaims as he tries not to get embarrassed by the judging eyes of his neighbors. They both go back into his apartment. Chanyeol stays in the living room, putting his shoes on as Kyungsoo goes back into his room, making sure he’s turned everything off. It takes a few minutes before he’s made sure he’s good to go and they both head off. He has absolute no clue where they’re going, but he’ll follow along tonight. Finally managing to head down the hallway, Chanyeol has them climbing into the back of his car. Kyungsoo half expects them to get mobbed at this moment, but it hasn’t happen recently so it shouldn’t happen now he assumes.

 

Along the way, Kyungsoo figures out they’re headed to one of Chanyeol’s studio’s, and now that is a different story. There’s cameras everywhere, almost as if they know Chanyeol was going to be there. Kyungsoo looks at the people surrounding the car, and he doesn’t know how in the hell they’re going to get out. Sure, they have Mr. Choi, but he doesn’t seem like he could handle all of them alone.

 

There’s so many people crowded around him, much more than before and he didn’t think that could even happen. “I’ve been laying low for a while since the interview, paparazzi get a bit more wild when they get a picture of an artist after a while of being MIA,” Chanyeol explains.

 

Kyungsoo keeps looking around the car, taking in the hoards of people trying to sneak a peek of them inside. Kyungsoo thinks that going out is a bad idea, maybe they should just go back to his place, where there’s no mass of people. Yeah, that seems like a good idea. He decides to voice his opinion but suddenly there’s a hand on his knee, stopping him from speaking.

 

“Hey,” Chanyeol says in a soft voice. “It’s just like last time. I won’t let them touch you, ok? it’ll be ok, I’ll be with you.”

 

Kyungsoo nods slowly, finding reassurance in Chanyeol’s words. Chanyeol lets Mr. Choi know they’re ready to head out and the body guard gets into action, shouting at the people aside to make room. A few more guards from inside control the people outside, allowing both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo passage inside. True to his word, Chanyeol doesn’t let anyone touch him. He stays close by to Kyungsoo, eyes trained on the people around him to make sure no one tries anything. To Kyungsoo’s relief, nothing happens and they’re safety escorted inside.

 

“See, I told you you’d be okay,” Chanyeol says proudly once they’re inside. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but is none the less thankful for that.

 

“Now, come on,” Chanyeol says as they enter the elevator, Mr. Choi staying behind since he’s not really needed when they’re in the studio.

 

The last time Kyungsoo was here, he didn’t really fair well, hell, it was a disaster. He really doesn’t want to face that jerk of a manager, but as they’re walking through the hall, Kyungsoo realizes that they’re not going in the same direction as last time. These halls are unfamiliar to him.

 

“Chanyeol, wh-”

 

“We’re almost there,” the other interjects. Kyungsoo keeps quiet as he they continue going down the hall. Many employees stare and Kyungsoo tries not to let it bother him.

 

They finally reach the end of the hall and Kyungsoo still has no clue what they’re doing here. Chanyeol pushes open the door and various instruments come into view. Kyungsoo realizes they’re in a recording studio, but why?

 

“Uh. Why are we here?”

 

“To help you,” Chanyeol responds in an obvious tone, closing the door behind them. Kyungsoo takes his time to look around. He’s never been in a recording studio of this size. His university has one sure, but it’s tiny, not like this one. Chanyeol’s recording studio is pretty damn big. The control room is quite more advanced then the one in Kyungsoo’s school, and the school doesn’t have a huge couch like Chanyeol’s.

 

“Help with what exactly? I don’t even have words down,” Kyungsoo questions, still unsure.

 

Chanyeol grabs a guitar by the mixer, sitting down on the couch. “The lyrics don’t always have to come first,” Chanyeol says as he past the space next to him. The taller starts strumming the guitar and much to Kyungsoo’s surprise, the other can really play.

 

Kyungsoo takes a seat next to Chanyeol, sitting back as he listens to the tune of Chanyeol’s guitar. It reminds him of something, he can’t quite place it yet, but the tune makes him feel something he hasn’t felt since he moved away from home.

 

Chanyeol continues strumming his guitar, taking a glance at Kyungsoo as he watches the other’s expression. Kyungsoo seems to be thinking about something but what? He doesn’t know but he keeps playing.

 

He keeps playing for a few more minutes, looking back at Kyungsoo and this time the smaller’s eyes are closed. Kyungsoo’s whole body seems to be relaxed, leaning all the way back into the couch. Chanyeol smiles softly, laying the guitar by the side as he leans over to drap Kyungsoo with the blanket that behind him.

 

“What are you doing?” comes the other’s voice before Chanyeol can finish grabbing the blanket. their faces are practically inches away. Kyungsoo’s eyes don’t break away from Chanyeol’s gaze. Neither move away, but they don’t close the distance either. Chanyeol can’t seem to control how fast his heart is beating. He wonders if Kyungsoo can hear how loud his heart is ramming in his chest right now.

 

“is this ok-”

 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo replies before the other can finish. All Kyungsoo’s previous worries about his ‘relationship’ with Chanyeol practically go out the window. He’s so up close to the taller that he doesn’t care whether their relationship is false or if there’s something else that may be going on. Kyungsoo closes his eyes as Chanyeol leans in a bit more. He can feel the other’s breath caress his face and-

 

“How’s the al-” Chanyeol’s manager barges in and they both spring apart. Mark is by the door, followed by Chanyeol’s body guard, and Kyungsoo swears his face is as red as a tomato.

 

“When they informed me you had arrived back at the studio, I was under the impression that you were here to work on your album,” Mark says pointedly.

 

“I-”

 

His manager lifts his finger up to silence the rapper. “Not now, we’ve got a meeting in five.” and with that, the manager is off again. Mr. Choi leaves too, letting Both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo alone again.

 

A few seconds pass as the duo sit in silence trying to figure out just what the hell happened.

 

They turn to each other at the same and they laugh, they laugh because this situation was not how they intended it to end, but it’s still funny. The laughter soon dies down before Kyungsoo checks the time, getting on his feet. “I should probably go now.”

 

Chanyeol almost feels as if he had done something wrong because Kyungsoo doesn’t usually do these kinds of things with him. They’re not really together, so maybe Chanyeol had crossed the line, but as Kyungsoo smiles softly at him, his worries go away. Everything is ok so far. Yes, they’re still technically lying about being together but everything is ok for now.

 

“I would take you back, but you heard the man, meeting in five. Mr. Choi will take you though,” Chanyeol says as he too stands.

 

Kyungsoo nods, turning to leave but not before Chanyeol speaks up again. “Wait!”

 

Kyungsoo turns back around, head tilting to the side in question.

 

“Do you want to come again, we could continue this. You know, the melody.”

 

Chanyeol half expects Kyungsoo to reject him, but he doesn’t.

 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Kyungsoo smiles again before he’s out the door, leaving Chanyeol to himself now. The taller smiles to himself, thinking about what almost happened. He wonders what would have happened if they weren’t interrupted.

 


End file.
